


Конец эпохи

by Krezh12



Series: Человеческая ошибка | Human Error [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining!Sherlock, Unrequited Love, Uses The Sign of Three and His Last Vow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: — Это конец целой эпохи, — говорит Майкрофт.И мир меняет свою ось.





	Конец эпохи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/gifts).
  * A translation of [The End of an Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687301) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> "The End of an Era" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.
> 
> Мы с автором в восторге от этого видео, которое, быть может, станет прочной ассоциацией к этому фику: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgnCHPmVcpU
> 
> Творчество неизвестного, тоже, несомненно, в чем-то олицетворяющее смысл фика: https://24.media.tumblr.com/83a88e819a4405a0b28d31549e740206/tumblr_mysdgmlqBY1r0nil3o1_500.png
> 
> Второе видео, которое может стать трейлером! к этому фику, да: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IBQ7PeO2Yo

i.

 

 

 — Это конец целой эпохи, — говорит Майкрофт.

 

И мир меняет свою ось.

 

Неправда, — думает Шерлок, — это начало новых приключений (возможно, не таких же откровенно нелепых как раньше, но всё еще чертовски славных).

 

 

ii.

 

 

Между тем, его желудок скручивает в синтезе острокрылых бабочек и адреналина в крови, и он в ярости шатается на краю огромной пропасти, пальцы зудят от желания лечь на заднюю часть шеи Джона и притянуть, притянуть его ближе-

 

 

iii.

 

 

 — _Ты._ Всегда ты. _Джон Ватсон_ , он направляет меня.

 

Шерлок идет вперед в то время как говорит, и Джон, аккуратный, прекрасный, светящийся Джон, встаёт со своего места и спрашивает:

 

 — Что мне нужно делать?

 

 

iv.

 

 

Мне нужно, — думает он, — чтобы ты распахнул глаза и заметил очевидные факты. Всё здесь, Джон, всё это время, всё для тебя.

 

Окончательное доказательство.

 

 

v.

 

 

 — Джон, я должен кое-что сказать. Давно хотел, и никак не получалось, — говорит он позже, на взлетной полосе. Дыхание застревает в горле, и часы, кажется, замедляются, заключая его в этом чудовищно ленивом ходе времени. Джон резко втягивает воздух, хмурится, поднимает подбородок, смотря Шерлоку прямо в глаза, и всё очень, всё неимоверно ярко.

 

 

vi.

 

 

 — Шерлок — это женское имя.

 

Он наблюдает как мрачное выражение лица Джона растворяется в смехе; смехе и искорке сожаления (побочный эффект разума, запутавшегося в неразделенных чувствах, человеческих ошибках, любви).

 

 

vii.

 

 

 — Игра никогда не заканчивается, — заверяет он Джона.

 

Однако, видимо, заблаговременно. Она умирает тихой смертью среди расколов фальшивого самоубийства, возвращения из мертвых, израненной дружбы, женщины со светлыми волосами, улыбки, подобной выстрелу, и глазами, смотрящими только на Джона; игра затухает среди осколков пули в груди, руки Шерлока, удерживающей Браунинг в правом кармане Джона и ждущей мига, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок, человека с инициалами ЧАМ, — комкаясь, рушась, падая; умирая до встречи с землей.

 

 

viii.

 

 

 — До лучших времен.

 

Они расстаются и рассыпаются все вместе, втроем.

 

Джон, Шерлок и их общее забвение.

 

 

 

 


End file.
